A través del tiempo
by Fairy-Li
Summary: LinkZelda...o algo por ése estilo. Fic muy corto que se me ocurrió mientras oía una melodía. Espero os guste.


Autora: Fairy-chan

_A través del tiempo_

¿Qué tan irónica puede ser la vida? Bastante, suele serlo y bastante. En un momento puedes estar rodeado de un completo caos, un interminable tormento y dolor que prácticamente no te dejan vivir. Luego, haciendo trabajar la dichosa ironía, estás sentado en un hermoso paisaje campestre, con una total tranquilidad y paz que ni tú mismo podrías creer.

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Pero¿luego de la calma, vendrá otra tormenta? Ella definitivamente esperaba que no...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Las reflexiones fueron dejadas a un lado al oír la voz de su amigo y salvador. Su héroe si podría llamársele así, aunque prefería no hacerlo, sonaba algo meloso.

Irónico también era el verla sentada allí. Ella, la princesa de todo Hyrule, vestida como una ciudadana cualquiera y sentada en el pasto del extenso campo reflexionando sobre su vida. Podría ser pequeña en edad, inexperta a la vista de cualquiera... pero ella y el niño rubio que horita la miraba con preocupación, Link, sabían más de lo que aparentaban.

- No es común en ti querer estar sola... –habló nuevamente el chico, viendo que Zelda no tenía intenciones de responder por el momento.

La niña simplemente se limitó a indicarle que se sentara a su lado, lo cual él hizo sin cuestionarla. Luego de pasados unos minutos de silencio entre los dos, en los que aprovecharon para oír los sonidos que sólo la naturaleza podría brindarles, por fin la chica dio un suspiro e hizo un ademán de comenzar a hablar.

- El pasar tanto tiempo como un sheikah, escondido en las sombras y en una soledad casi las 24 horas del día, no te da ganas luego de querer andar sola. –explicó simplemente- Pero hay veces en las que cada quien necesita un rato a solas consigo mismo...

- Entiendo. –suspiró el héroe del tiempo, mirándola con algo de remordimiento al recordar todo lo referido con lo que su título trajo consigo.

- Hay cosas que uno quisiera olvidar¿cierto? –preguntó con cierta tristeza, viendo el amplio paisaje que se extendía frente a sí- sin embargo al mismo tiempo uno quisiera recordarlas. Es extraño.

- Normalmente las cosas malas traen cosas buenas, -le dijo, siguiendo su ejemplo de mirar hacia el horizonte- y desgraciadamente algunas cosas buenas traen cosas...desagradables.

La princesa, entrecerrando sus ojos azules y cristalinos, dio como respuesta un simple sonidito de afirmación.

Nuevamente, minutos de silencio. La brisa, refrescante como siempre en ésa época del año, soplaba a través del extenso campo moviendo la hierba alta y las hojas de los frondosos árboles, al tiempo que los dorados cabellos de ambos niños se mecían hacia la dirección en que ésta soplaba. No muy lejos la yegua rojiza de Link, Epona, pastaba tranquilamente.

- Fue abrumador. –dijo de pronto ella, mirando en los ojos añiles que le observaron apenas habló nuevamente- ¿Por qué quisiste recordar todo?

Link entrecerró los ojos, con gesto serio. Miró nuevamente hacia la lejanía, melancólico y pensante, para luego posar sus órbitas azuladas en la hierba que aún se mecía junto con el viento.

Irónico también es cuando, aún teniendo la respuesta en tu mente, te es casi imposible decir algo concreto a la pregunta. Normalmente los sentimientos no tienen forma como palabras. Más aún así, tienen sentido...

Finalmente, aún con expresión seria, respondió en un suspiro.

- Por la misma razón que tú.

Ella asintió. No sabía bien a lo que él se refería, pero de todos modos sabía que ambos habían decidido recordar por la misma razón. Una razón parecida pero diferente a la vez.

Irónico.

- ¿Crees... –empezó ella nuevamente, doblando sus piernas para poder abrazarlas y apoyar su cabeza en sus rodillas- que en ésa línea de tiempo nos volvamos a encontrar algún día?

- No lo sé...lo más probable. –sonrió- Después de todo, la vida trabaja de muchas formas complicadas. Tal vez si en verdad estamos destinados a encontrarnos, lo haremos.

- ¿Siempre? –preguntó, mirándole.

- Siempre. –respondió, devolviendo el gesto- Siempre que queramos que eso suceda y la vida y el tiempo lo permitan.

Zelda fijó su mirada en el cielo, despejado y tan infinito como siempre lo había visto. Suspiró contentamente.

- Siempre...

-----------------------------------------/

**N/A:** oO wah! Es el fic más extraño que he hecho en toda mi vida! ...bueno, al menos el que más "filosófico" me salió, o serio...o yo que sé que es esto! Es decir, ni siquiera sé por qué el titulo! Simplemente andaba oyendo la melodía de "Affections touching across time" de Inuyasha y me vino a la mente ésta pequeña conversación entre estos dos chicos. Espero les guste, y dejen algún comentario que nada les cuesta (CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, SE AGRADECE)! See you! ;3


End file.
